coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 999 (19th August 1970)
Plot Alan meets Mr Vine, his accountant, in the Rovers before setting off for his meeting of creditors. Ken and Val wish him luck. The Mechanics Hall is packed for the meeting, including Annie, Len, Irma, Sid Lambert, Joe Makinson and Willie Piggott who takes advantage before Alan arrives of making a belligerent speech telling everyone not to fall for sob stories. Len and Annie are annoyed and publicly distance themselves from his comments. Alan and Vine arrive. Ena cancels a night out with Minnie, puzzling her by saying she's expecting a caller. Mr Vine offers the creditors an informal arrangement to avoid bankruptcy and a smaller settlement from the courts, setting Piggott off. Hilda thinks she ought to be at the meeting as Alan owes them 15/3. Vine explains that Alan owes £5,132 and his assets amount to £2,350, if he's given three months. Len proposes a moratorium agreement for three months, seconded by Annie but opposed by Piggott and Lambert. The meeting votes for the proposition. Bet, Sandra and Lucille go to Manchester for the night. Tony and Mrs Parsons visit Ena. Mrs Parsons explains that her husband was a musician who walked out on her when Tony was a baby and she doesn't want him to grow up like him. Maggie gets a letter from Les's brother saying that her former husband isn't too well. Ena tells Mrs Parsons not to be a martyr and to forget the past. She agrees. The creditors don't petition for bankruptcy and Alan celebrates that he can carry on just as before but Elsie tells him that she won't let that happen. Cast Regular cast *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Elsie Howard - Patricia Phoenix (Credited as "Elsie Tanner") *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Alan Howard - Alan Browning *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Irma Barlow - Sandra Gough *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Maggie Clegg - Irene Sutcliffe *Bet Lynch - Julie Goodyear *Sandra Butler - Patricia Fuller *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Emily Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson Guest cast *William Piggott - George A. Cooper *Sid Lambert - Graham Rigby *Tony Parsons - David Hill *Mr Vine - John Normington *Joe Makinson - Brian Rawlinson *Mrs Parsons - June Brown Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *11 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *Corner Shop *Camera Shop flat - Living room/kitchen *Mechanics Hall, Tufbury Street Notes *This was widely advertised as the programme's 1,000th episode (including a TV Times cover) although in reality it was the 999th and the next episode is listed as being number 1001. (See Production codes for a possible explanation). *This was the final episode to use a production code beginning "P228". The next episode was coded P694/001 and the programme has used the "P694" prefix to its codes to the present day. *At the meeting of creditors, Alan Howard's first wife is named Dorothea whereas she was later named Laura. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Important meetings for Alan and Ena. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 6,900,000 homes (1st place). Notable dialogue Ena Sharples (about Elsie Howard): "If she'd opened that front room of 'ers as a NAFFI canteen she could 'ave made a fortune with the custom she 'ad!" Episode 0999